The trend towards miniaturization and portability has resulted in the development of notebook and netbook computers, and the tablet PC. The relatively small sizes of these computing devices makes them easy to carry around, and their ever-increasing processing power allows a single computing device to be used for both work and leisure applications. A common accessory for such computing devices is a cover or carrying case. Due to the wide variety of colors, patterns, and graphic designs that ornament these covers and cases, different covers and cases can be used in different situations, such as work, school, home, etc. For certain tablet PCs, when a compatible device cover is attached to the tablet and in a closed position, the tablet PC is automatically put into sleep mode. Similarly, when the cover is partially or totally opened, the tablet wakes up.
In computing devices, and mobile computing devices in particular, a device profile is a particular set of device settings that are typically situationally applied. For example, mobile devices typically include configurable and/or adjustable features, such as ring volume, ring tones, ring modes (e.g., ring versus vibrate), business or personal call screening/filtering, alert/notification volume or tone, alert/notification visual effects, and a variety of other variable features or settings. Any number of these mobile device settings may be grouped into different device profiles. Depending on the particular situation of the mobile device, the mobile device user may want to change device profiles. For example, if the user is attending a meeting, a “quiet” device profile may be desirable, in which the notification and ring volumes are switched from audible to vibrate.
Certain smartphones have the ability to change device profiles based on the time of day or location of the smartphone. For example, the user may desire to have the ring volume set to a lower setting during nighttime hours or when the phone is physically located at work.